Baby Bounce
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: 5th prologue for RED MIX PINK: None of them ever thought that their captain and their manager will finally fights one day, and when both does, the team is screwed. They need to work out a solution, fast. Thankfully, a child does it for them.


_**Author's Note:**__ Hello guys, happy New Year! I hope you have a great holiday with your family and friends. Sorry for the long wait, but here is the fifth shot, and I don't think we can call it a shot since I made this into three chapters. It's just beyond my control, I just can't stop writing!_

_Again and again thank you for all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me since it works like a stimulus. Lol. And welcome to the series for __**Ruthlysl**__ and __**AVisitorAXMfan**__._

_If you haven't read __**revealing chores**__, __**a fortunate misfortune, be my (savior) for Valentine**__, and__** once upon a froggy night**__, I suggested you read them first in the above order, since this fic and them are the prologue for my main project Red Mix Pink. So it'll help you to understands the plot better, you won't get confused._

_**Disclaimer**__: it's Fujisaki Tadatoshi who owns Kurobasu~_

_**PS:**__ The flash back will be in __**Italic**_

**Baby** **Bounce**

Daiki Aomine was almost choked by the strawberry milk he'd been drinking. "Oy, Satsuki, you can't be serious," he said between his coughs as he wiped the milk drops from his mouth.

His childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, was looking at him confusedly. "Why not? I'm really going to quit from the team," she inquired and lightly putting her hands behind her back.

"B-But.." Aomine protested, slightly panic.

"I don't need your permission Dai-chan, I just wanted to tell you that, so you won't get shock," the girl putted her hands on her waist and frowned at him. "Okay then, see you!" after that she turned away from him and left.

Aomine froze on his spot. He still can't believe what he just heard. Momoi suddenly wanted to talk with him after she refused to come to the gym for a week, and that's what she told him when she met him. Was she being serious? Really? That serious until she doesn't care about him and will totally leave?

He quickly texted his teammates to meet in the club room, and ran there as fast as he could after they all confirmed it.

"Oy! This is bad!" he yelled as he pushes the door open.

"So noisy, nanodayo. Today is not my lucky day, so I'm pretty much on edge. You better stop yelling," Midorima glared at him from his sitting position behind the table.

"Give me one good reason why you called me here from my nap time, Minechin, or I'm going to crush you," Murasakibara yawned and leaned to the locker on his left side, also in a bad mood since he rushed here and unable to grab his snack on the way.

"Aren't we supposed to be teammates?" Aomine protested and slammed the door hardly, upset.

"Calm down, Aomine-kun. They're just joking," Kuroko, who stood closest to him, was calming him down.

"Kurokocchi is right. What's wrong?" Kise supported the smallest boy on the room and chuckled nervously.

Aomine sighed. "This is getting worse, Satsuki told me that she's going to quit," he told them all after that.

"Heeeeeeee?" like he expected, all of them inquired in unity and looked extremely shock (in their own way). Most of their jaws were dropped.

"But, we can't go on without Sa-chin?" now Murasakibara was awake.

"This is beyond our anticipation," Midorima nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"But if she quit, d-do you remembered what happened at our last match? We're screwed, ssu!" Kise added, also panic.

He reminded them about the match a week ago, the one that Momoi was absent. Their captain was trying to solve the situation by himself, he didn't look like himself back then, he did look firm and charismatic like usual, but none of them understood about what he was talking about. It turned into chaos and the game ended up with one point difference on their side. Thankfully, that was just a practice match.

"Exactly! And if we're going to screw again-" Aomine butted in.

"The director is going to increase our exercise routine…" and finished the sentence with the rest of them, all looking down at the floor with dark expression plastered on their face and heavy pressure above them.

"Gah! What should we do?" the small forward scrambled his blonde hair in frustration.

"We need to think of a solution, fast," the shooting guard, who is also the vice-captain, suggested firmly.

"Let's just make them both make up, everything will be back to normal," said the center lightly.

"It's not that easy, Akashi won't apologize, I think that the problem is really big, and he assumed that he is right. Satsuki is just as stubborn, she belief she is right too, she won't yield," the power forward disbanded the idea straight away. They are all familiar with their captain's nature (since they fear him so much sometimes), and Aomine knows more than anyone about their manager behavior.

Kise stopped fussing around and tried to steady himself. "That's odd, really.. I thought everything was going really well between them.. Weren't they slept together sometimes, or something like that?" he asked confusedly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they can't fight, Kise-kun," Kuroko corrected him blankly, like usual. If an outsider saw that reaction they probably thought that he's being harsh and ignored his teammate, but all people in this room knows that he doesn't mean it like that.

"Does anyone have any idea about what that fight is all about, ssu?" the blonde asked again and looked around at the member.

It was all started ten days ago, before the practice match the week before. It was a real a match against Kamikuza. It happened right after the game. The regulars (minus one), and the rest of the members were changing their clothes comfortably in the locker room.

"_I SAID NO!" until they heard their captain shouted from outside._

"_H-hey, what is that?" Murasakibara almost fell from his seat while the others were already running at the door and peeked._

"_But you can't tell me not to do it! And why are you being so mad, Akashi-kun?" they were shock when they found out that their manager was standing face to face with him. Her facial expression was a mixture between shock and upset. They couldn't see their captain expression though, but they already guessed that his looks must be didn't look good._

"_First, of course I can order you to do it, I'm the captain. Second, how could you possibly expected me not to be mad in this kind of situation?" Akashi stated coldly as he folded his hands in front of his body._

"_What happened? Is there a problem, nanodayo?" Midorima tried to calm him down._

"_Satsuki, oy.. Are you alright?" while Aomine was more worried to rescue his childhood friend._

_Akashi was finally looking back at them with his eyes narrowed, his gesture had sent them chills to their spine. "Stay out of this, all of you," he ordered and looked front again._

"_Nijimura senpai, ssu?" Kise turned to Teiko's former captain for help._

_Their senpai sighed heavily. "I know. I have to talk the coach later.. First he kicked out Haizaki and now, this.." he commented, agreed with him._

"_He won't kick out Sachin, that I am sure," said Murasakibara who was finally joined them on the door. "She's too special," he added simply._

"_But if Momoi-san can't be control.." Kuroko responded him, his brows furrowed. The rest of them agreed heavily, he could be right._

"_Well, I still don't want to do it, and I won't back off from that thing I always do!" Momoi putted her hands on her waist and said stubbornly._

_That was the first time for them to see the manager acted like this, childish, puffed her cheeks, and pouted, especially to their captain. They always thought that she was the most obedient towards him and also had the best relationship with him and there's no way she'll fight with him, but it seemed that they were wrong._

_And that was also the first time they saw their captain mad at her, he even used his coldness and his position towards her. He never done that before, he used to always stood up for her, cheered her up on his own way and took a good care of her since she's a girl amongst the teenage boys._

"_Very well, then don't come to us," Akashi turned his back from her._

"_What?" she exclaimed, her hands was hanging on the side of her body with her knuckles tensed._

"_I said, don't come to us before you reflect yourself and ready to obey me again!" he didn't look back, he only stopped and glanced. After that he murmured something and continued._

"_Fine, then I won't come again!" Momoi nodded and turned around angrily, left the scene with quick pace._

"_Mo-Momocchi," Kise called her helplessly._

"_Satsuki!" Aomine wasted no time to chase her, and so the blonde trailed behind him._

"_Oy, Akashi," Nijimura stopped the point guard when they finally met._

"_I said.." Akashi looked up at him coldly. "Don't interfere, senpai," and said dangerously calm._

_Nijimura said nothing more and just froze on his spot, letting him walked in to his locker._

"_Are you alright, senpai?" Midorima asked him worriedly._

"_Definitely not," Nijimura smiled tiredly and shook his head at him, his body was trembling._

Back to the present, all of them finished remembering and shook their head back to Kise, looking uneasy.

"Ano.." suddenly, the phantom sixth man was talking. "But I think that I have a solution for this problem, do you want to hear it?" he asked, unsure.

"Kurokocchi!" the small forward wailed as he jumped at him and hugged him.

"As long as it works, nanodayo," the shooting guard crossed his arms.

"Yeah, none of us idiot have any idea anyway," said the center as he nodded.

"Who do you called idiot!" the power forwards snapped at him.

Kuroko nodded after their responded. "I think that, as long as they're force to be in the same place and they can talk, that should be enough. I'm sure that they also miss talking with each other, it's been a week, and we all know how close they were. All we have to do is set them up," and told them his idea with his poker face.

"Set them up?" Aomine repeated his best friend and arched a brow.

"You mean trap?" Midorima confirmed, and Kuroko exchanged a knowing look with him.

"You can be sly sometimes, Kurokocchi," Kise sighed and scratched the back of his head.

All Murasakibara do was yawn.

"Then, how do you propose we do that, nanodayo?" the green haired boy agreed first to the rather mischievous and dangerous proposal.

"One of us can lure Momoi-san, and the other can lure Akashi-kun. We'll leave before they realize, but we have to make sure that they found each other. A big crowd is good, so they won't get suspicious easily," the teal blue haired boy continued, telling his teammates his plan.

"Then, the one who should stay with Momocchi is Kurokocchi, it'll be very easy to lure her," concluded the teen model.

"What about the one who will stay with the other one?" Murasakibara was finally talked again.

And since he was the one who was speaking, almost all of them weren't really paying any attention towards him. "The other one?" they asked back to him, confused.

Midorima fixed his glasses. "Just to remind us, boys; that captain of ours can be very terrifying sometimes. Even I don't want to mess with him," he told them as being the only one who understood the purple head's words.

There was a big, dark, cloud above their heads as they're thinking about their red head captain and the various aspects personality of him. "Oh, _that_ other one.." they mumbled weakly and faintly, knowing exactly who's Murasakibara meant by now.

**-TBC-**

_For the first time I wrote _to be continued_, lol. So what do you guys think? Make sure you tell me, okay._

_Well, I hope you enjoy. I'll see you on the next chapter, buh bye!_


End file.
